


my star

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (bc i just needed soonkwan fluff after my last fic), (kind of), (wonwoo is a radio host here), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Relationship Reveal, Self-Indulgent, Seungkwan-centric, Wedding Fluff, idol!seungkwan and non-famous!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Seungkwan has been dating Soonyoung for five years and he's never tried to hide it. Now that they're engaged, he just wants to love his fiancé without restraint.





	my star

Soonyoung was never a secret, just because he never used the term “boyfriend” doesn’t mean they were hiding. Going on dates, holding hands, Soonyoung accompanying him for overseas schedules when his job allows it. Everybody knows they’re dating.

When Seungkwan signed his contract, he made it clear that Soonyoung wasn’t going to be his secret. They’ve been dating for two years at that point, five years now and still going strong, engaged since a couple of months ago.

Soonyoung took him to Jeju were they met, proposing on the beach, tears streaming down Seungkwan’s face. The older had been planning it for a little while, wanting to make sure it would be perfect, exactly the way Seungkwan always dreamed of. Only it was better than anything Seungkwan ever imagined.

Seungkwan met Soonyoung when the older was travelling, just a backpack and his trusty stereo, dancing on the street to make money for food. Somehow he found himself taking the boy home and one night turned into a month, turned into years and the two of them going to Seoul, so Seungkwan can pursue his dream of becoming a singer. Soonyoung took his hand and never let go.

They kept postponing planning the wedding, Seungkwan’s schedule suddenly filled up with hardly a second to breathe. Soonyoung understands, always understanding, always putting him and his career first. Seungkwan decides it’s time to give back.

His comeback promotions are starting and he has a plan. Soonyoung’s always supported him unconditionally, now he’s finally going to make sure his fiancé feels the full extent of his gratitude and, most importantly, his love.

Seungkwan’s plan starts with his showcase.

A special song. For Soonyoung. The bonus track on his new mini album, self-composed and lyrics he wrote and re-wrote for years, reflecting their relationship. It’s the last song he performs, kept it top secret, only about ten other people knew about it.

“The last song is called _My Star_. I’ve been working on it for several years and it has undergone many changes, but it’s finally ready. To be honest, this song is for a special person. _The_ special person in my life.”

It’s all over the internet immediately. _”Who is Boo Seungkwan’s star?”_ The fans know. Soonyoung knows, sweeping him off his feet as soon as he leaves the stage. Seungkwan can feel his tears, mingling with the sweet taste of his lips against his own. _I love you. I love you, too._

Interviewers keeps asking him about it, but Seungkwan just smiles. The answer is already out there, the people that need to know all know. The next step of his plan can commence.

Seungkwan has been wearing their engagement ring as a necklace, but now it’s on his finger, sun rays and stage lights reflecting off the rose gold material. He kisses it at the end of his first music show performance. And every performance after that.

He takes Soonyoung’s hand when they leave, waving his free hand towards his fans. That’s nothing new, but Soonyoung holds his hand like it’s something so precious he might break it, staring at their intertwined fingers throughout the whole car ride to Seungkwan’s next schedule.

It’s not until a few days later that he can finally move on to step three. An appearance at his favourite radio show. He’s known Wonwoo since he became an idol, the radio host supporting his debut because he genuinely liked it. They’ve been friends since his first guesting.

“Hello, my dear listeners. The day has finally come. Boo Seungkwan is back! Welcome back, Kwan. We’ve missed you.”

They talk about his new songs, it’s what he always liked about Wonwoo’s show, the way he gives a platform to discuss inspirations and meanings, always asking intriguing questions. It’s been over an hour when they finally arrive at the bonus track.

Seungkwan asked Wonwoo to play it, to talk about it, it’s part of the third step. When the song ends, Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung, sitting off to the side and wiping his tears, before turning to Seungkwan who nods at him with a smile.

“It’s a beautiful song. Judging by the overwhelming amount of comments flooding in, your fans must agree. Shall we read a few?”

_bootiful: SEUNGKWAN SDFGHJ I HOPE YOU KNOW YOU’RE MY STAR!!!!!!!_  
“Thank you, bootiful. I like your username.”

_BooKwan: Talk about your inspiration for the song, please!!!!_  
“Well, BooKwan, _My Star_ chronicles the way my love for that special someone has changed and deepened over the years. It’s the most personal song I’ve ever shared, so the star in my life would be the inspiration.”

_bskislife: PLS SING THIS SONG AT MY FUNERAL_  
“Ah, I’m sorry, bskislife. I was planning to sing the song at a wedding. Also, I hope your funeral is still a long time away.”

_SeungkwansFlower: asdfghjkl soonyoung is so lucky to have your love_  
“I’m afraid I have to disagree, SeungkwansFlower. The lucky one is me.”

Step three went better than expected, Seungkwan had already anticipated that it would be difficult to find the right comments for what he had in mind, but it’s almost as if his fans knew what he was planning.

He bids the listeners goodbye and turns to Soonyoung who is staring at him, eyes overflowing with love, almost knocking the breath out of him. Seungkwan just walks towards him and kisses him, right there in front of all the radio staff. He isn’t going to hold anything back anymore.

If the internet went crazy over _My Star_ before, it’s going absolutely insane now. Hundreds of new articles pop up, his name is trending, Soonyoung’s name is trending. _“Boo Seungkwan finally admits he’s dating Kwon Soonyoung?”_ It’s not exactly what Seungkwan wanted, but he appreciates that the majority of them seem to be positive, supporting him and Soonyoung.

The fourth step is a little self-indulgent. An unannounced VLive. Soonyoung is cooking dinner, a skill he learned to surprise Seungkwan for their one year anniversary, and Seungkwan is lying on the couch, no make up and wearing one of Soonyoung’s hoodies.

He talks to the fans for a little while, before joining Soonyoung in the kitchen, propping the phone up on the kitchen counter and checking the angle, wanting to give his fans the best view. Once Seungkwan is satisfied, he wraps his arms around Soonyoung, pressing his face into his broad back.

Soonyoung continues cooking, running commentary on what he’s making for them, almost as if he’s giving Seungkwan’s fans a cooking lesson. This is pretty normal for them, Seungkwan likes sharing these ordinary parts of his, of their, life with his fans. Only step four means he’s going to take it a little further.

When Soonyoung asks him to taste something, his opportunity has arrived. His fiancé carefully blows at the hot food he scooped onto a spoon for him, lips puckered perfectly, and Seungkwan takes the chance. He leans in and kisses Soonyoung who drops the spoon in shock.

For a moment he wonders if maybe he should’ve asked him first, but then Soonyoung’s hands are on his hips and he’s kissing him back. Seungkwan has to use all his willpower not to end the VLive broadcast right there and then, instead pulling back and setting the table.

The fans go wild in the comments, tapping hearts like crazy, and Soonyoung continues his little cooking class like nothing happened. After all, they kiss every day, still there’s a huge smile on his face. When he’s done with dinner, he makes Seungkwan sit on his lap, feeding him while answering some questions.

“Yes, Seungkwan is an amazing kisser.”

Seungkwan almost chokes on the food in his mouth, Soonyoung quickly handing him a glass of water. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, sure his face is bright red, but his fiancé just continues talking as if he didn’t just make his heart race like crazy.

They end the VLive eventually and Seungkwan’s private phone is blowing up with messages. He smiles to himself, step four is complete. Soonyoung stays glued to him the rest of the evening, hands always touching him, arms circling around him and peppering kisses everywhere his position allows him.

That night, when they’re in bed, Soonyoung takes his time, undressing Seungkwan piece by piece before unravelling him with his hands and mouth, exploring every part of his body as if it was the first time. Seungkwan wants to return the favour, but the older stops him every time, pupils dilated and expression soft.

“Tonight it’s all about you, baby.”

And Soonyoung means it, he always does, making Seungkwan come multiple times, he’s glad he only has a late afternoon schedule the next day. He can’t imagine ever growing tired of sex with Soonyoung, there’s something about the way he knows all his sweet spots like the back of his hand and yet still manages to find new ones, always keeping it exciting and unexpected.

But even without Soonyoung’s enjoyment of focusing on Seungkwan’s pleasure, as long as he keeps looking at him with that soft expression, eyes full of love, keeps kissing him in the same way, gentle yet deep, Seungkwan doesn’t want him to stop. Ever.

Step five is more or less a continuation of step four, kissing Soonyoung in public. It gives him a rush, skin on fire, it doesn’t help that Soonyoung seems unable to keep his hands to himself. He never initiates the kisses, always letting Seungkwan lead, but then he takes every opportunity to pull him aside. Seungkwan’s stylists can only sigh, but he likes the hickeys, doesn’t want to cover them up.

Still, he’s waiting for his fiancé to finally make the first move. Step five morphs into getting him to do just that. Seungkwan knows he could just tell Soonyoung that it’s okay, after years of holding back in public, letting Seungkwan draw the lines, it must’ve become a habit. Seungkwan enjoys trying to break through it.

He teases Soonyoung, barely brushing his lips against his, purposefully aiming for the corner of his mouth, but Soonyoung sees right through him, acting like it doesn’t bother him. Seungkwan can tell he’s close to breaking though, hands a little tighter and foreplay cut short when they get home. He likes it more than he wants to admit, it’s been a while since Soonyoung’s been a little rougher with him in bed.

It’s never to a point where he would hurt him, never crossing the line from pleasurable to painful. The more Soonyoung senses how much he enjoys it, the harder he works at holding back from kissing him in public and as much as he’d like for this to continue, he can’t move on to step six, until he succeeds with step five first.

Seungkwan prepares a special stage, it’s almost the end of his comeback promotions and there’s one particular song that the fans have been begging him to perform. He was going to keep it a secret until his next tour, but now is the perfect time, it’s going to help him with his plan.

He made sure Soonyoung hasn’t seen anything from the choreography yet, the day of the special stage will be his first time. Seungkwan’s tackled several genres and concepts in his career, but he’s never done something this blatantly seductive.

His hair is perfectly messed up and he’s wearing a black silk shirt, top buttons undone to reveal his collarbones, tucked into tight black pants and a velvet choker to complete the look. Soonyoung’s mouth drops open when he comes out of the dressing room, eyes growing wide. Seungkwan just winks at him when he walks past, this is just the start.

Throughout the entire stage, he’s painfully aware of Soonyoung’s eyes on him, heart racing when he sees him standing right at the side of the stage, just so hidden from view, his gaze intense. Seungkwan manages to stay calm, talking to the fans before he leaves.

He’s barely stepped off the stage, when Soonyoung pulls him close, crushing their lips together. He faintly registers loud cheers, too busy keeping up with Soonyoung’s roaming hands, tongue deliciously gliding against his own. Then all at once, Soonyoung disappears, leaving him panting hard and in a daze, barely able to stay upright.

Seungkwan tries to move, needs to find Soonyoung, preferably so he can help him get out of these clothes, but when he takes a step, his knees buckle. Arms are around him immediately, keeping him on his feet, he doesn’t have to look to know who it is, familiar scent filling his nose.

“Fuck, Seungkwan. You’re so fucking hot.”

Soonyoung’s words echo through the room, picked up by Seungkwan’s mic that’s still turned on, and they both burst into giggles at the screams coming from the fans. Soonyoung doesn’t help him undress, but the way he keeps an arm around his waist when they leave, kissing his neck even when the cameras are flashing, tells him it will be a long night. He’s looking forward to it.

Seungkwan has another success under his belt, Soonyoung doesn’t hold back anymore, kissing him whenever he feels like it. He receives his eighth win on the day of his goodbye stage and he makes his team join him for the encore stage, everybody trying to do his choreography.

Soonyoung isn’t among them, but Seungkwan sees him standing at the side, so he drags him onto stage, pushing him into the center. His fiancé knows each of his routines and after getting the fans to cheer him on, he starts dancing. He can’t believe this is the first time the world gets to see Soonyoung dance. Even though he’s watched him dance countless times, Seungkwan still finds himself transfixed, watching his every move.

When the song ends, Soonyoung wraps his arms around him, lifting him up and spinning them around, congratulating him on his successful comeback. His staff starts up a chant for them to kiss, the fans joining in immediately and then all he sees, all he feels, all he tastes is Soonyoung.

There’s a small delay until the final step, waiting for the arrival of awards season. Seungkwan has two weeks off and he takes Soonyoung on a trip, just the two of them. A couple of photos of them circulate the internet, but most people respect their privacy, so he decides to let it slide. He has to admit he really likes some of the pictures, some of them saved on his phone.

When awards season finally starts, he takes Soonyoung on the red carpet with him. It’s the first time, usually Soonyoung would be backstage or sitting somewhere in the audience, but this time he gets to hold his fiancé’s hand while posing for the photographers and talking to the interviewers.

Soonyoung looks incredible in his deep blue suit, hair up to reveal his forehead, and Seungkwan is struggling to keep his hands to himself. As good as the older looks in his suit, he can’t wait to get him out of it and mess up that perfectly styled hair as soon as they get home.

They sit next to each other at a table right in front of the stage, chairs impossibly close, and Soonyoung has an arm draped over the back of Seungkwan’s chair, the warmth against his back, grounding him. Half an hour into the award show and Seungkwan is starting to feel jittery with both excitement and nerves. The final step relies on him getting an award.

As always, Soonyoung senses his nervousness immediately and he moves his arm down to hold Seungkwan’s hand under the table. Seungkwan intertwines their fingers and kisses his cheek in thanks. There’s a camera trained on them the whole time, but he doesn’t really care, there’s nothing to hide anyway.

Close to the end of the show, Seungkwan has to leave Soonyoung alone at the table to get ready for his performance. He’s changing backstage when he receives a fan-voted award and his fans start shouting Soonyoung’s name, asking him to accept it in his place. Only one leg in his pants, he hops over to one of the monitors, continuing to get dressed while watching his fiancé on the screen.

Soonyoung is basically forced onto the stage by Seungkwan’s manager and he feels a little bad, already planning how to make it up to him later at home. The camera zooms into his face and Seungkwan has to bite back a smile at the loud screams coming from the audience, his fiancé is beautiful.

He gives an adorable speech, thanking Seungkwan’s fans so earnestly, and bows deeply before quickly walking off the stage. Seungkwan’s heart feels so full, suddenly a lot calmer. His performance goes smoothly and the nervousness only comes back when he returns to his seat next to Soonyoung.

It’s time for the big awards to be announced and Soonyoung is almost more nervous than him now, hand that was pleasantly resting on Seungkwan’s thigh tightening. Song of the year. It’s not him. Album of the year. It’s not him. Artist of the year. He’s already accepted that it’s not going to be him, but it’s okay, maybe at the next award show.

“And _Artist of the year_ goes to…Boo Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan hasn’t even really registered the words yet, when Soonyoung is enveloping him in a tight hug. It’s only when he hears his fiancé whispering congratulations into his ear that it finally hits him. He just won.

Soonyoung pulls back, smiling so big and bright, eyes a little watery and full of pride. Seungkwan grabs his face and kisses him, before quickly making his way onto the stage to receive his award. It feels surreal looking across the audience, holding the award for _Artist of the year_ in his hands.

He thanks his fans, his team, his family and then his eyes find Soonyoung, clapping and cheering loudly. The final step is here.

“Lastly, I want to thank my special person, my star, Kwon Soonyoung. Thank you! Without you I would have never been able to turn my dream into a reality. Thank you for always supporting me, always understanding. Thank you for never giving up on me and being my home. I love you and I can’t wait to marry you.”

Seungkwan kisses his engagement ring, huge smile spreading on his face and a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He thanks his fans once more, before bowing deeply for a long time. His plan has ended successfully, but loving and appreciating his husband-to-be is really a lifetime commitment and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

That night when they’re in bed, Soonyoung does what he always does, making it all about Seungkwan, but he’s already prepared for it. Using a moment of the older’s inattentiveness to switch their positions, he quickly ties his arms to the headboard, Soonyoung completely at his mercy now.

It’s great and Seungkwan understands why his fiancé likes to focus on him during sex so much. There’s something about making Soonyoung moan when he bites the right spot, something about letting his hands explore every inch of his body, that gives him a rush.

There’s no denying that Seungkwan teases him more than Soonyoung ever does to him, but hearing him whine and beg only encourages him. They’ve explored this position multiple times before, Seungkwan on top, sinking down on Soonyoung’s dick while his hips snap up into him. This time is different, he misses Soonyoung’s hands on him, but he enjoys getting to set the pace completely on his own.

Seungkwan’s fans go crazy over his speech and congratulations are flooding in, some even sending wedding presents already. He receives countless requests for interviews, but all that needs to be said has already been said, so he declines them all and after all, he’s going to be busy. It’s time to finally plan his wedding.

They keep it private, a small ceremony with family and close friends. Soonyoung waits at the altar for him, it was the only thing he requested, getting to watch Seungkwan walk down the aisle towards him. He finds it difficult to match his steps with the music, all he wants is to run into Soonyoung’s arms.

The older watches him the whole time, love so visible in his eyes that Seungkwan almost forgets how to breathe, instead he kisses him as soon as he’s standing in front of him. Their guests laugh and cheer, it’s very them. They keep kissing throughout the ceremony, keeping each other grounded. Both of them cry during their vows, hands tightly clasped between them, and Seungkwan sings _My Star_.

Then, the time has finally arrived.

_I do. I do._

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love soonkwan <333 (also i totally want to recycle their meet-cute bc island-boy!seungkwan and streetdancer!soonyoung?? um...yes pls?)


End file.
